Wedding Bells
by Creepy on the Internet
Summary: Roy has a pleasant dream, but wakes up to a harsh reality. How will Ed help him heal? One-sided past Roy/Hughes, will most likely lead to Roy/Ed.    Terrible summary, my apologies. Rated for language.
1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:** I had this idea a long time ago, before I actually planned on writing it. I pitched it to another author who said s/he was going to write it, but since s/he never did and the idea refuses to let itself die, I am now writing it myself. _Italics_ are thoughts. Reviews are the only thing that will keep this story going. Read and review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Common sense says that if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist I would simply make this part of the actual story. Since it isn't, I must not own FMA. What a pity.

* * *

_**Wedding Bells**_

"Roy, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Mustang's eyes glistened as he took his true love's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Of course I'll marry you, Maes. The sooner the better; how's next Saturday?"

Hughes smiled affectionately at his now fiancée and nodded, his eyes full of incomparable joy.

The ceremony was small, held in a little chapel in the company of an intimate group of family and trusted friends. They walked hand in hand down the aisle, reveling in their hopes for the future amidst the scent of rose petals wafting up from beneath their feet. Vows were exchanged, and a sweet kiss was shared to the tune of clapping hands and cheers. Exiting the church, they headed out to the limo that would lead them to their honeymoon and the beginning of their happily ever after as the wedding bells chimed in celebration of their newfound union.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _DING DONG. DING DONG. DING-DONG! DINGDONG DINGDONG!

Colonel Roy Mustang was jolted awake by the sound of his doorbell. He instinctively looked over to the other side of his bed for Hughes and quickly berated his foolishness. _Only a dream_, he told himself, _that's all it will ever be now. That's all it was ever going to be_. He heaved a sigh of woe, threw off his blankets, and stood up.

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!

Mustang, finally reaching the door, wrenched it open and glared at the person who had interrupted the mellifluous wedding bells of his dream with the incessant ringing of his doorbell in reality, which since Maes Hughes's death had become a waking nightmare.

"Fullmetal. To what do I owe the displeasure of you being here first thing in the morning?" He asked, running a hand through his mussed hair and leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"First of all, it's already almost noon. Maybe you didn't notice, but just because it's your day off doesn't mean time moves any slower. Hawkeye sent me to drag your ass back to Central for a while. Apparently you didn't finish your paperwork. Typical." Edward Elric replied in his usual tone and rolled his eyes, at the same time looking the colonel up and down. He frowned at the distant look in his eyes and his general dishevelment. While his superior often left work undone, it was not like him to look so frumpy, even when out of uniform. "What's wrong with you? You look like crap," he noted.

Mustang was momentarily taken aback by Ed's perceptiveness, but recovered quickly. "Why the hell should there be something wrong? You woke me up with the damn doorbell; even I can't just roll out of bed looking perfect."

Edward narrowed his eyes at this transparent excuse. There was definitely something wrong with the colonel, and he suspected that he knew exactly what it was. He knew enough of that vacant stare from his own experiences to recognize it in an instant; the mix of regret, pain, and sadness was unmistakable. "You were having a nightmare weren't you?"

"No. It was quite the opposite, actually." _Crap!_ Roy had not meant to respond honestly to Fullmetal's question; a sarcastic answer would have been so much simpler. _Now what?_ He could tell by Ed's look of surprise that even he had not expected much truth to escape Mustang's lips.

"Wait here. I'll go change and we'll head out to HQ in a minute." Roy said, hastily slamming the door before Edward could react. Getting into his uniform, he thought about how he would answer the questions the youth was undoubtedly going to have for him regarding his dream. _How did I get myself into this? Hopefully he'll just let it go…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** You wish, Mustang. No way Ed will let you terminate a conversation before he gets his answers. What will Roy do now? Leave me reviews if you want me to continue! If I think no one cares about this story, I'll just let it die, because I honestly don't have the ending planned yet. I'm open to suggestions. Also, please do me the kindness of voting in the poll on my profile. I want to know how sane people plan their stories. :]

REVIEW! And Vote In My Poll! Thank you for reading. =D


	2. Questions and an Answer

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to the TWO people who have reviewed my story thus far: RenofAmestris and MistyMiracle! Seriously though, only two people reviewed? I know more people read this than that. I can see the story stats, you know. Please leave me reviews; they are a major motivator for me to write, and I love them! That is all. Enjoy chapter two of _Wedding Bells_: Questions and an Answer.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed. I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and it's still a pity.

* * *

_**Questions and an Answer**_

Roy Mustang trudged out of his room and subsequently out of his house hoping with all his heart that Edward had somehow disappeared, either having seen fit to leave him alone or been sucked into a wormhole and safely deposited somewhere far away, whatever kept him from being there when Roy opened his front door. Alas, as with his previous dream about Hughes, this wish was unfulfilled. He sighed and silently began walking towards Central with Edward close on his heels.

Now fully clad in his military uniform, Colonel Mustang looked much more like himself. But to the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was still somehow not the Colonel Bastard the teen was used to seeing. Most likely, it was the quickness of his pace, the furrow of his brow, and his lack of arrogant speech. _I almost wish he would insult me just so I could yell at him... for the sake of normalcy. What's wrong with him?_ Ed had to walk quickly just to keep up with Mustang, and was chomping at the bit to get a chance to ask about his dream. He knew it was none of his business, that he had no right to jump into his superior's personal life, but somehow he just could not let it go. That the colonel was so desperate to hide something that was apparently not even a nightmare was beyond him. What could be the problem?

Deciding to broach the topic of Roy's dream before arriving at headquarters, Ed tested the waters with a relatively innocent question. "Did you sleep well?" He asked it as casually as possible, scrutinizing Roy's face and body language for a response.

Roy stiffened. He had just begun to entertain the notion that maybe Ed had chosen not to be nosy, but he apparently was wrong. He ignored the obvious reference to his mental state and kept the conversation as small talk. _Surely the kid can take a hint if I pretend not to know what he's really getting at, right?_ "I slept well; how about you?"

Edward rolled his eyes at this. "The fact that you're ignoring me is only going to make me more curious, Mustang. Just tell me and get it over with."

The colonel sighed, turning to face his subordinate. He consciously suppressed his temper and ran a hand through his hair. "There are some things people just can't talk about," he began. "You of all people should understand that."

Mustang had been shooting for sympathy, but if anything, this ploy just made the blonde angry. "You think I don't get that you don't want to talk about it? I'm not an idiot; I can take a hint. I just figured that since you know pretty much everything about me, I could find out this _one thing_ about you. Is it really such a big secret that you can't even tell me?"

"What I know about you is business; I'm your superior. This is personal, and I don't plan on telling you or anyone else what I dream about. Let it go."

"Business? Are you friggin' kidding me? What you know about my past, about the things that are going on now, all of it… Those are the most personal things in the world to me! How in the hell do you think you can call that strictly business?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that, but I'm still under no obligation to tell you my secrets just because I know yours."

Ed bristled at Mustang's continuing stubbornness. "Knowing what you know about me, how could you possibly think your secret is bigger than mine? I committed the greatest taboo in alchemy, I'm in the process of uncovering a nationwide conspiracy, and yet I can't be trusted with the dreams of the great Colonel Mustang?" He spat the final words at the older man, seething.

"It's not about it being a secret," Roy began, trying to retain his composure. "I just don't want to talk about it. I _can't_. It isn't something I feel comfortable sharing. Not with you. Not with anyone. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

"Why is it so hard to just tell me? It's not like I don't know what a nightma…" He was abruptly cut off by Mustang.

"I told you it wasn't a nightmare! Mind your own business, Fullmetal; that's the last time I'll say it." Both participants of the debate were getting more frustrated by the minute, and one was bound to crack soon.

As Roy moved to quicken his pace and escape the interrogation of Edward, the younger alchemist jumped in front of him on the path they had been walking, his arms outstretched to impede the Colonel's progress. "That's enough!" he shouted. "What the fuck could you possibly be hiding about some non-nightmare? If it isn't some fear that you're hiding, then I don't get why you can't just spill it!"

The Flame Alchemist took a deep breath in a final effort to quell his rapidly rising temper. _If I tell him one thing maybe he'll be satisfied and leave me alone. Or maybe he'll be even more curious. But talking is pretty much my only option at this point… Either that or burn him to a crisp_, Mustang thought. He shook the last, rather morbid, thought from his head before proceeding to give Ed an inkling of the reason he refused to speak. "You're right about one thing: I'm not hiding a fear. I'm hiding a desire, something that works out well in my dreams but that can never be. Leave it at that. Please."

Edward's eyes widened a bit at the sudden admission, but he still burned with curiosity. Seeing the serious look on the Colonel's face, though, he decided to let it go for now. "What is it then, Mustang? Had a wet dream you don't care to share?" He joked, hoping to lighten the suddenly intense mood. Much to Ed's surprise, Roy blanched at the statement, averting his eyes from the blonde. "Wait, seriously? That's what this whole thing was about? That's so stupid!"

Mustang's middle finger and thumb twitched together at this. He took off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets, knowing that if he left them on the younger alchemist would end up a pile of ash.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated; I apologize to those of you who were waiting for this chapter. I wrote this a while ago and forgot exactly where it was going, but I figured I'd post it anyway and hope that some reviewer motivates me to continue. I have an idea for the next chapter, so it shouldn't be as long of a wait. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile if you're a writer!

REVIEW! And Vote In My Poll. Thank you for reading. =D


End file.
